Victory in the Night Sky
by WolvenNight
Summary: What if there really is someone left Johanna loves and that would explain why love is weird?
1. Chapter 1

AN: No I don't own the Hunger Games but I do take credit for the OC here. This will be told alternately by Sky and through Omnipotent pov in some chapters to cover certain ground. This is a love story for Katniss and Peeta as well as Johanna having someone to love and how they took down the Capitol and finally found peace.

My name is Schuyler Nightshade, Sky for short and I've only gone by Sky Night for the past 20 or so years, I'll get in to that later. I'm a victor from District 5, and the female tribute for this years fucking Quell. I'm sitting up on the roof, looking out at the Capitol, just taking in the calm of the night. Part of me hoping to hear familiar foot steps and the other part of me wanting to be left alone and let my jealousy and anger burn off a bit more and damn Haymitch basically offering something he knows none of us would refuse and he KNOWS I'll say yes, he knows what my terms are. How did I get myself into this mess?

*Flash back *

_ Oh right, I was home well in the house I stay at in 5 when the Victory tour came by, you see I wasn't allowed to attend for reasons mostly because the peacekeepers thought my presence would further fuel the crowds. That poor girl, she has no idea what she fueled. I watched her games and Katniss has balls I'll give her that but she wasn't looking to rebel, telling the Capitol to fuck off and that those games that arena is not okay maybe but she really was looking to save bread boy Peeta. She might not be IN love with him but she cares about him deeply and Peeta he's so easy to read, he loves her there's no doubt about that. _

_ That was however the day I was 'invited' more like forced by Snow back to the Capitol to help celebrate the new victors and to up hold my part of the deal he so 'kindly' gave me. I play music and sing for big occasions, he leaves me the fuck alone and I won't cause too much trouble while I'm there. So at the engagement party for Katniss and Peeta I of course played a few songs before heading to the bar. I was hoping that Johanna would have been here but then again why would Snow risk having her here at this time... I smirk to myself as I took a generous swig of whatever booze it was. At the very least Finnick should have been here but nooo it looks like Snow wants to keep us all out of contact until the games this year... goddamn Quarter Quell. _

_ That's where Haymitch found me, trying not to be noticed as I continued to drink. "You know sweetheart even if you wanted to blend in you can't, you've got that whole badass vibe that gives you away." He chuckled and sat beside me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He laughed and pulled out his flask, leave it to this man to always have the good liquor on him at all times. "What do you want Haymitch? We usually don't talk until the games when we mentor...and drink." _

_ "Blunt as ever sweetheart geeze... You know Katniss is a lot like you and Jo...stubborn and a pain in my ass." I smirked at that. Even dead drunk Haymitch is damn smart and witty, he also knows which buttons to push. "I wanted to ask you something Sky." He paused and I swear with that fucking smirk it's just for effect to bait me. "... Fucking ask Haymitch. You know I'm not always patient..." _

_ He rose his hands, chuckling. "Down girl, and you're supposed to be the calm one." He laughed again. "Alright look, what would you do if there was a way to stop the games?" He looked at me dead in the eyes and I know he's serious. "Stop the games? You better not be fucking with me Haymitch... You know I'd say hell yes...and you know what my terms would be." I stare back at him and he nods. Of course he knows what I'd want. _

I sigh as I hear soft, quiet foot steps approaching, they're not quite who I was expecting so I turn and find myself face to face with Katniss Everdeen. She gives a small awkward smile, as if she didn't think anyone else would be up here either and I motion for her to join me. "It's alright Katniss... I've got no sharp objects on me so I think you're safe." I joke trying to ease some of her apprehension. She relaxes slightly and walks closer to the edge beside me. "Yeah and I don't have a bow so I think we're both safe for now." I chuckle at her crack, not expecting the girl on fire to really show any humor.

"You looked great by the way... sorry I didn't get a chance to really speak with you after that stupid parade. Just wanted out of the outfit ya know?" I gesture to my sweats and tank top, a lot more comfortable than that costume, and she clearly had a similar idea since we're basically wearing the same thing. "Yeah...I know. I mean Cinna is great but I just want to be me." She speaks softly in the rasp of hers. "I would say you looked great but I didn't really see you out there..." she trails off almost embarrassed. "Trust me, it's fine Katniss." I wave her off, and I mean it I hated the first time wearing something farmerish this time was just as ridiculous. "We've not really met have we? Sky Night..or Nightshade as the Capitol continues to refer to me as..." I smirk slightly, holding out a hand. She hesitates before taking my hand and shaking. "Sorry for intruding... I didn't think anyone would be out here..." she sighs, looking out at the Capitol.

"It's alright... I just wanted to be alone for a bit to clear my head... I had an interesting argument with my... uh lover..." I cough at the word lover, the fact is no one can know about us I mean only about five people know and that is enough danger. Here in the Capitol with Snow watching... it'd be a fucking disaster if he found out about us. "O-oh..." she trails off clearly a bit unsure and blushing slightly.

"Enjoy the view from here girl on fire... I think I've cooled down enough to not really yell at my pain in the ass." I chuckle at the slight confusion etching onto her features as I turn and head back inside. There certainly is someone I need to have a discussion with but I think we're both cooled off enough to actually talk and most likely yell but at least we won't say anymore stupid shit. I get into the elevator and sigh hitting the button for the seventh floor "Here we go again..."

I close my eyes and lean back, waiting to reach my destination. As I feel the elevator slow I straighten up, walking onto the seventh floor. I chuckle at how quiet it is, usually when I come here either Johanna is threatening a tribute or I have to sneak on to the floor. I spot Blight by the couch in the living room and he tilts his head to the room down the hall. "Thanks Blight...now get the fuck out or you won't be getting any sleep." I smirk and the look on his face is priceless since he knows I'm completely serious.

I walk towards the room I've been to countless times and each time is still always a thrill to me. I pause at the door before walking in. My breath hitches as I see the familiar, stunning sight of a naked Johanna Mason sprawled out on her bed. "Hey Jo..." I speak quietly, still entranced by the sight before me but I know she hears me. I watch as she props herself up on her elbows. " Hey yourself... you done throwing your fit?" she asks, staring at me with that predatory smirk in place her words dripping with seduction. "What fit?" I ask as I stride over to her, the both of us knowing she has me where she wants me and we both know there will be little sleep tonight.

AN: What ya guys think? R and R :)


	2. Chapter 2

An: Alright so this going to flash back a bit to the elevator scene and will be normal pov. This is where you'll get to learn a bit more about the victors and more about Sky.

An: Alright so this going to flash back a bit to the elevator scene and will be normal pov. This is where you'll get to learn a bit more about the victors and more about Sky.

As the victors from District 12 entered the elevator ready to head up to their suite, the door was held open for none other than Johanna Mason. She studied both Peeta and Katniss and smirked, staring at the girl on fire. "You guys look amazing. My stylist is such and idiot, District 7, lumber uuugh trees." She turned around discarding her accessories carelessly, throwing down her head piece and bracelets. "So how does it feel knowing the whole world wants to sleep with you?" She asks, staring at Katniss. "I don't think the who-"

"I wasn't talking to you." Johanna smirks and looks at Peeta. He shrugs a bit shyly but says nothing. "Unzip?" Johanna asks turning her back to him. Peeta swallows nervously and shakily unzips her dress and Katniss raises an unamused brow seeming to grow more and more annoyed. As soon as she can, Johanna strips right out of the dress letting it fall to the ground. She smirks, winking at Haymitch as Katniss and Peeta try to avert their gaze from the well sculpted and nude form of Johanna Mason.. "Thanks, let's do it again sometime." She smirks, sauntering out onto the seventh floor. Katniss rolls her eyes clearly unamused and Peeta left speechless but chuckling. "Johanna Mason, District 7." Haymitch states simply very amused at the other victors actions.

The next morning found Peeta and Katniss at the breakfast table with Haymitch. " I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about the games, last year was child's play. This year you're dealing with all experienced killers. It wouldn't hurt to have some allies in the arena." He looked pointedly ay Katniss who in return frowned. "No.. I don't want anyone else in there." she glared back stubbornly. Hyamitch groans, shaking his head. "Listen sweetheart I know these people, most of them have known each other for years."

"Exactly which only puts us higher on their kill list." The brunette shot back defiantly. Peeta shot Katniss a pleading look and their mentor rolled his eyes. "Look having a few friends on the inside will keep you two alive..." He stared at her for a moment, smiling as she relented.

"Alright we have Cashmere and Gloss siblings from District 1 and Capitol favorites, they won back to back games." Haymitch explains as the images of the other victors appear on screen. "From District 2 we have Brutus and Enobaria...charming..."

"What's with her teeth?" Katniss asks referring to the fangs bared at the camera as Enobaria 'smiles' "She had them filed for her games so she could rip people's throats out." replied Haymitch. "Dedicated I'll give her that." Peeta quips.

"From District 3 Wiress and Beete. A bit weird and out there, during his games Beete electrocuted six other tributes. From District 4 there's-"

"Finnick O'dair." Katniss interjects seeing the tall handsome blond from District 4. "Right, Finnick is loved by the Capitol and a complete show pony. He's deadly especially in water. The lady with him is Mags, she volunteered for Annie."

"A guy like Finnick has to know she won't last.. I bet when it comes down to it he won't save her." Katniss points out causing her mentor to frown. "Well I hope when she goes she goes peacefully...she's a real nice lady." He replies causing Katniss to look down sadly. On the screen popped up a tall lanky looking man and a young woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, a scar running down the left side of her face including over her eye. It was the same woman Katniss had met just the night before.

"Anyway From District 5 you have Rocky Conners and Schuyler Nightshade better known as Sky Night or the Capitol's song bird. She won her games with dual blades and a rock though it did cost her the vision in her left eye and like Johanna likes to cause a bit of trouble. She's notorious for well not liking men if you catch my drift." He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Katniss blinks in surprise as Peeta looks at him dubiously. "Don't worry sweetheart while you might be her type... she's quite taken and the calmer half of an interesting pair." He chuckled.

"From 6 we have the Morphlings won their games by hiding until the end, self medicating ever since which I applaud.""As you know Johanna Mason District 7, won her games with an ax and by pretending to be a lot weaker than what she is...very cunning and deadly and probably in a bit of trouble from that stunt of hers in the elevator. Also from 7 Blight a fairly decent guy and strong..." Haymitch continued going over the rest of the victors.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long, looong week at work plus a few projects in a class have been taking my time.

As Katniss and Peeta reached the training room floor, Peeta squeezed Katniss' hand reassuringly before entering. "We need to look for allies." he spoke softly to her, in a soothing manner as he noticed her tense slightly. "I know but how are we supposed to trust any of these people?" she asked quietly as they entered the room. Right away they could see the rest of the victors that bothered showing up training hard. "Let's see who we trust the least then work our way from there?" suggested Peeta as he left her side to scout the other victors. "So far I'm not overwhelmed by our choices.." she deadpanned.

Katniss sighed wearily as she passed Gloss and Cashmere decimating the holograms of opponents. As she made her way around the room Katniss could see Johanna swinging her ax viciously, smirking at her as she passed by. Katniss also took notice of Sky who was training with a set of dual blades, breezing through the holograms coming after her, as she made her way through the victors stopping at the tributes from 3, Beete and Wiress.

She watched Beete struggle to create fire and decided to help them. "You should move your hands down...and faster." she commented, squatting down beside the pair. Taking her advice, Beete was able to spark a small flame, "Thank you." he smiled at her.

"By the corner of the table." Wiress commented looking up to the sponsors, causing both Katniss and Beete to look. "Plutarch?" asked Katniss as she looked up, slightly confused. "No next to him." Wiress corrected. Beete smirked, as he spotted the gleam. "Force field."

"How do you know?" asked Katniss unable to see what they were looking at. "A shimmering...top left hand side...look there" He angled her head to see the shimmer "You see it?" "Looks like glass." she responded surprised looking at the gleam. "To separate us from them." Wiress explained. "Probably my fault, I shot an arrow at them last year." Katniss responded, smirking inwardly at the memory. "Electromagnetic." Beete commented on the force field.

"How can you tell?" asked Katniss, confused as both Beete and Wiress began laughing as soon as she asked. "What is it that obvious?" she questioned growing annoyed. "Look around you, all the lights, the holograms they flicker. Why?" Beete asked, leading Katniss to the answer. "Beause the fore field is taking too much energy." She responded now understanding . "There's always a flaw in the system." Beete replied. Katniss didn't miss the double meaning in his words.

After speaking with Mags and keeping her word to show her to shoot an bow, Katniss found herself in the simulator. Unlike last year, she did not hold back and did what came naturally to her, taking down the targets with such ease that by the end of the simulator the room was quiet. She turned and saw all the victors standing outside the room, many impressed and in awe others either covering up there awe or just uninterested. Peeta smiled at her, his amazement evident in the shine of his eyes as he grinned.

"You know what no! Fuck you Mason!" Yelled Sky, breaking the silence as she stalked back towards the elevators. "Gladly Night!" Johanna yelled right back, crossing her arms, scowling. Finnick nudged her and she groaned, running after Sky. "What was that?" asked Katniss confused as to what they all just witnessed. "I have no idea..." Peete shrugged, looking just as confused.

"Don't worry about it, that's how they get along." Finnick chuckled, shaking his head, "They're both pretty similar so naturally they're kind of friends...ish.. so one says something stupid the other blows up, they scream at each other and then everything is back to normal."

Later that night back up in the pent house as Peeta and Katniss were trying to relax, Haymitch walks into the room. "Well here's good news, at least half of the other tributes want you as their allies." he told them as he took a seat, looking at Katniss. "It's because they saw her shoot." Peeta shrugged. "Well sweetheart looks like you've got pick of the litter. Who do you want?" Haymitch asked.

"Beete and Wiress." She responded ignoring the looks from both Peeta and her mentor. "Johanna calls them nuts and volts." said Peeta, looking at her shaking his head. "Oookay who else?" questioned Haymitch. "Mags." After seeing the two again groan and look at her like she was insane she scowled, "Then no one." She stared back at the two defiantly. Shaking his head, Haymitch walked away "I'll tell them you're still deciding..."

Down in the evaluation center the next day, all the tributes sat around waiting anxiously, nervously for their names to be called and for their evaluations to start. Katniss and Peeta watched as Finnick talked to Mags, grinning every so often, they noticed how Beete and Wiress held a conversation and how many of the other tributes fidgeted anxiously. Katniss also noticed how Johanna held her knees to her chest, rolling her neck every so often and how she stared straight ahead, blankly almost killing door with her gaze.

Katniss watched questioningly as Sky got up from her seat and moved to sit in front of Johanna, the back of her head leaning against the Victor from 7's legs. To both Peeta's and Katniss's surprise Johanna didn't even seem phased, instead she seem to relax slightly, and the two started taking as though it was the most normal thing ever. Katniss turned to Peeta raising a questioning brow, he shrugged back in response just as at a loss as she.

One by one their names were called and the tributes came and went some like Johanna smirking once she left the room, others looking blank or bored as they left. As Peeta emerged he smiled encouragingly at her, his hands covered in paint. "Good luck Katniss." She smiled back at him, her nerves slightly eased. As she entered the room she saw an ax embedded in wall to her left, surrounded by two blades defacing the Capitol's symbol. She also saw what was undoubtedly Peeta's doing, a mural of Rue on the floor, surrounded by flowers.

She felt tears forming and anger bubbling inside her as Plutarrch announced she had ten minutes to show her skill. Letting her anger take over, Katniss grabbed as much paint and rope nearby as well as a dummy, decorating the face with hair and a beard, the name Seneca Crane painted across the chest. She strung the dummy up in a noose and bowed before storming out leaving the sponsors in shock.

** AN: what ya guys think? review? I promise the next chapter will be out this weekend and it'll show just why Sky and Johanna took off in the training room ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Backtracking a bit to where we left Sky and Johanna and intertwining with the last chapter. This is told from Sky's point of view.

I woke up from one of the greatest night's sleep I've had in months, nightmare free, to the feeling of a very warm and very nude body pressing into my front. I opened my eyes to the most beautiful thing, okay maybe like second most beautiful thing ever, a sleeping and naked Johanna Mason. I say second because when she smiles, and I mean really smiles it's breath taking, when she's pissed it's sexy as hell... yeeeah I can go on and on about this woman and I don't care. I don't care how sappy it is all I know is I want forever with Jo, and I'll take any chance we can get.

I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts because next thing I know a warm pair of lips are attacking my neck. "Hmmm morning Jo." I can feel those lips curve into a smile, she nips at the exposed flesh sending shivers down my spine. "You were thinking again... no thinking until coffee songbird, or sex...I'm up for either." She flashes a wicked grin as her face is now inches from my own.

I close the gap between us and capture her lips in a searing kiss, our tongues dancing to a familiar rhythm. I pull away and smile as she pouts, "Coffee it is lumberjack, we have training today and as much as I'd love nothing more then to keep you here in bed we have things to do." I kiss her again, pulling away when she tries to deepen it. "Damn tease..." she tries to glare but really she's just pouting and we both know it.

I chuckle and peck her lips again. "After training, we at least need to put up an appearance Jo, Katniss needs to see what we can do. But I'm going to go ahead and guess she won't like us very much any way." I say as I get up, grabbing my underwear and some of Johanna's clothes. "We show up for a bit, we can 'fight' come back here and..." I trail off looking over my shoulder at her bite my lower lip slightly. I can hear her moan and I watch as her eyes darken with lust. "And I get payback for you teasing this morning." She flashes me a wicked smirk, one that promises a great time as well as revenge.

"Ya knooow it's nice not having to sneak in and out of here to avoid kids." I walk up to her, hugging her from behind. " I like and miss getting to wake up and spend the morning with you Jo." I kiss her shoulder. She sighs and turns in my arms. " I know Sky...if this plan somehow works and we pull this shit off, I'm never letting you go again. We'll have every morning like this." The steely resolve in her tone and that look of pure determination and love remind me again why I love this woman so much. I kiss her with all I have and she responds with equal passion.

"Forever and always Jo." I whisper in her ear before heading out towards the elevator. AS I head out I spot Blight walking out of his room, we lock gazes for a moment and I can't help but laugh. He looks terrible and he's glaring slightly. "I told you to get the fuck out Blight." I smirk and head into the elevator. After a quick trip back to my floor to grab my training clothes, I head to the training room earlier than most. I know Jo won't be going anywhere until she has at least three cups of coffee in her, I also know almost no one will be down here for another hour or so which gives me plenty of time adjust to being back in there.

Jo can still handle an ax without any problems, hell it helps calm her to know there's an ax nearby. Me? I can shoot a bow with no problem, I can tie knots all day but the second I have two blades in my hand it's like I'm back in my games. It usually takes something to trigger it, a certain noise, or scent... I'm fine wielding the blades for a bit but if someone tries to practice with me I can't guarantee I won't flip out and flash back.

I walk into the room and force myself to stay in the present, the room is of course different it's suited for people who've done this before not for a bunch of scared kids. I find a set of dual blades and I grab them, remembering the feeling of wielding them to save my life and to end others. They were my security and my crutch.

I to this day have to have one blade near me at all times or at least know there is one in my room. My games like many were brutal. I wasn't like Finnick, didn't get as crafty as Beete, and well Jo won the games after mine but I didn't pull what she did either. We were put in a forest similar to last year's games but it was fucking snowing, dead winter.

I scoff and set down the blades opting to do some rope climbing first. I survived, made shelter, isolated myself from the other tributes in that forest. To keep my mind off of the cold I sang, and I guess that got me noticed by sponsors cuz next thing I knew I was gifted a warmer jacket, and so on. A few formed a pack and tried hunting the others, they killed at least eight tributes before deciding to try and find me. I had set traps all over the place for both food and for dealing with other tributes without having to get blood on my hands directly.

While smart, that made me a target since I did end up getting some of the pack members. They did get close to where I was hiding at one point, and fuck they did find me. That mistake allowed one of 'em to use my trap against me, I ended up with a blade going across my right eye. I remember screaming in agony, blood filing my vision. I still can hardly remember how I escaped but I did, and climbed a tree. At that point I was sure I was fucked or dead, so I held the right side of my face and sang a little tune my grandmother taught me a song for death.

I guess that moved the Capitol since medicine was sent to me. I applied it as best I could and tore part of my shirt to use as a patch, I may not have medical training but I was damn sure I'd never see again with that eye. After that something inside me snapped, I tracked the pack, I hunted them down and I made damn sure to kill them.

The sound of others filing into the room knocked me out of my reverie and soon I heard the familiar foot falls of Jo. We nodded to each other, we both understood this was hard for the other, the guilt and ghosts of the past bubbling to the surface. By the time Katniss and Peeta came in we were fine, zoned into our own training sessions, knowing we have to make some sort of impression.

I watch as Peeta moves to one side of the room and I watch Katniss even closer as she looks over each of us, I chuckle at Jo's display and I know my own most likely get her to want to ally with either of us. I saw her talk to Nuts and Vo-... Beete and Wiress, and then Mags. Dear god she's got the whole bleeding heart thing going on.

However seeing her shoot, that was impressive as hell. Even Jo was speechless and smirking. I nudged her subtly and grin. Jo rolls her eyes before smirking wolfishly and biting her lip, I shiver and I know what's next. She shoves me slightly, "You know what no, fuck you Mason!" I yell, shoving past her to the elevators, "Gladly Night!" she yells back and I know she means it.

Once we're both in the elevator she attacks my mouth with hers and I gasp in surprise, allowing her tongue to invade my mouth. I hate having to sneak around all the time but if Snow knew we'd be royally fucked in more ways than one. Then again the thrill of possibly being caught is a huge turn on for the both of us. We stumbled onto my floor and into my room, Jo growling something about not wanting to wait and screw the seventh floor this is closer. Let's just say sleep was not something done until dawn.

We did however have to part ways early since it was evaluations day, and arriving with your district partner is what's expected. Rocky is as boring as nuclear science, I mean just because I can kind of understand it and just because his family are all geologists doesn't mean that's all I want to listen to or talk about. I kind of envy Finnick right now for having Mags to talk to while we wait, hell the Morphlings have each other and so do Nuts and Volts.

I started fidgeting with the wood carved necklace Jo gave to me years ago, having something in my hands help keep me calm and I can see and well feel Jo getting restless. Naturally I got up and sat in front of her, I glance back a bit and chuckle at the confused looks from Katniss and Peeta. Looking up at Jo I sing softly so only she hears, "Come away with me in the night, come away with me and I'll you a song, Come away with me on a bus, come away where they can't tempt us with their lies." I lean my head back so I can gaze up at her.

"I want to walk with you on a cloudy day, In a field where the yellow grass gros knee high, so won't you try and come." I see her smile just as my name is called. I smiled back and stand, heading into the room. "You have ten minutes to present us with your chosen skill." I hear Plutarch and roll my eyes. Spotting the blades I smirk, well if they want a demo then I'll give them one. I set up a dummy and hack it's head off easily and I can feel the eyes of those pompous stuck up idiots on me. Once I know I have their attention I sing aloud a song I've been wanting them to hear.

"I can take so much, until I've had enough...Cause I'm only human!" I turn my attention to the Capitol symbol and stalk towards it,both blades in my hands. "And I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human and I crash and I break down." I hear them murmuring to each other now, "Your words in my head, knives in my heart, You build me up and I fall apart.." I slash an X through the Capitol's symbol and smirk at the collective gasps, I leave the blades embedded into the wall. "Cause I'm only human." I bow and turn to leave without glancing back. I smirk at Johanna as I make my way out and back to the elevators.

I hit the button for the Twelfth floor, this is one of the rare times I can visit Haymitch without suspicion. "You wanted to talk Haymitch?" I asked, crossing my arms as he came into view. "Easy there sweetheart, yes I want to talk." He sits on the couch motioning for me to join him. I do, crossing my arms, waiting for him to continue. "About Katniss... I understand she's not too...keen on teaming up with a lot of you guys." I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Haymitch she would probably rather swallow glass than team up with the ax wielding nudist I call mine, a pretty boy who can come off sleazy as hell and someone like me." He laughs a bit and nods. "True. Best way for you and Jo to get on her good side, get Beete and Wiress to her. Finnick gets Mags already so he'll be there to help protect the two love birds... Jo should give her Nuts and Volts." I stare at him, waiting for him to continue. "I distinctly didn't hear my name why Haymitch?"

The blond man sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Because Sky... you...you need to be bait." I glare at him ready to yell but he cuts me off. "Look I know how it sounds but I think..we think having you out there, tracking the careers and keeping an eye on things, no pun intended... would be the best choice." I scoff at the eye comment but look at him angrily. "You want me to play bait! Haymitch Jo would kill you and me if she... fuuuck..." I run my hands through my hair. "You're asking me to not only basically re-live my games but leave Jo's side and play bait?! Damn it! Anything happens to Jo I'll kill you Abernathy...and anything happens to me Jo will kill you..."

"I know Sky. I'm asking you to survive long enough for us to get you guys out of there. Once the numbers are low enough, go find Katniss and Jo, meet up with them and make sure your trackers are out. You'll know when it's time, and as soon as we get in there be ready to run like hell sweetheart." He looks at me, willing me to calm down and listen. "Fine...Katniss gets out... Jo does too. I'll play bait Haymitch but you better hold up your end of the deal and get Jo out of there too." I growl and stand up, heading back to my floor.

AN: What ya guys think? Those songs were Come Away With Me by Norah Jones and Human by Christina Perri.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for taking so long, I did turn 21 on the 18th and was a bit busy with work and projects. So as a way to apologize I'm putting up two chapters this weekend..hopefully~ anyways thank you for the reviews and for reading, onwards to the story!

Sky's POV

It was the night of the interviews and after my little chat with Haymitch I was much more on edge than before. I was also that much more determined. Everyone here, all of us Victors want to end these damn games, the nightmares that arena has put us through. My design team put me in surprisingly a nice, black piece, nothing to god awful like for the parade, I would kinda like it...if you know I wasn't about to be sent out to my death.

As we wait for our District's turn for the interviews with Cesar, I finally see Johanna and once again my heart stops. I know she hates it I can see that clearly... fuck a blind man can see that clearly. But the rage and passion in her eyes and the way the dress hugs her body, I'm amazed at my self control right now because all I want to do is take her right here against that wall or drag her up to the rooms and not let her out of that bed until we absolutely must leave. But of course that's not how it goes, Jo does notice however she's being watched and smirks over at me, her smirk growing wider as she notes my staring.

Naturally she saunters over, swaying her hips more noticeably until she's standing right in front of me. "Jo….not too bad looking for a tree Mason." I faltered momentarily forgetting where we were, wanting nothing more than to kiss her, but the reality of where we were caught up to me just as quickly. "Yeah well….my designer is lucky I don't have my ax yet~ And not too bad yourself Night." She smirked leaning in closer. "You look fucking amazing and I want to see you out of that as soon as possible." She whispered huskily, nipping my ear lightly and I couldn't help but shiver at her tone. She laughed and backed away knowing full well the affect she has on me.

I roll my eyes and before I can retort my designer is all but pushing me towards the stage since I'm up next. Fuuuck I really hate doing this, once was bad enough but this interview is just a load of bull shit. All of us are pissed and we'll all say something to stop these games even if it's useless. "And all the way from District 5, our favorite songbird and ever firey beauty Schuyler Nightshade!" Cesar announces. It's Night god damn it! I hate that last name fucking idiot, I take a breath and plaster a fake smile on my face as I walk out and stand next to "The voice of the Capitol".

"You captured the hearts of the Capitol and I think we can safely say all of Panem during your games when you began to sing, and quickly got all of us to fall for that strong girl injured yet still fighting." He began, "SO tell us Sky is there anyone that's captured your heart yet?~" Of course he asks that, while I'd love to scream to the world Johanna Mason is mine I'll have to settle for a fuck you to the Capitol.

"Well Cesar, I was losing my eye sight and I still fought, with what I've done not many people are exactly willing to deal with me." I say and that gets a slight laugh out of the crowd…idiots, "And now you want to put me back in there, with only one damn good eye against people I've known for years? It's been nice knowing these people it's been great living while I could." I growl out and Cesar seems to sense it's not a good subject so he goes for the one thing he thinks will be safe.

"I-I uh, um right well..." he coughs, clearing his throat. "Well I understand you feel very strongly against this and we all will be sad to see you back in there, would you give us the privilege to hear you sing for us, one last time?" He asks making the crowd go aaaww, applauding for me to comply. "You know what Cesar, I think I will… it's just a brief bit but I think it might fit quite nicely…"

_"Oh misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brothers soul, and should be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durin's son, if this is to end in fire then we should all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night, calling out father oh, stand by and we will watch, the flames burn auburn on the mountain side high, and if we should die tonight, then we should all die together, raise a glass of wine for the last time…" _

I bow, walking off stage knowing I was nearly out of time any way but the fact is…that is how I feel. I can't believe we all have to face each other and kill people we've come to know over the years, people that, though I'd never really say out loud, I respected in some way or another. As I get back stage again I get a few nods and claps from some of the other Victors and I return their nods. Jo walks back up to me and stares into my eyes, we both have similar feelings about this shit, and I'm sure those around us are waiting for a snarky comment and bickering however all they're treated to is her patting my shoulder. To anyone else that'd be just Johanna being Johanna, to me I knew she was telling me she loved the song, and she was proud of me. I smiled slightly back and headed up to where we were supposed to stand waiting to hear the babble of the others.

As I stood on the upper stage I groaned at some of the other's speeches, I mean come on I get we're all pissed but seriously some of them are just plain kissing ass. It wasn't until Jo got up there that I finally was amused. Watching her yell at Cesar and the entire Capitol was fucking hilarious, I think in her rant she may have got spit on Cesar. While some people are intimidated, uncomfortable or just plain scared of her and her rage I'm totally turned on. You see it's not just blind rage all of us Victors can relate to the anger but it's her passion, her drive that captivate me. When she feels something in unfair or unjust she's not afraid to say so and not afraid to say what she thinks. Her firery passion and personality though similar to my own inspires me and attracts me all at once.

I'm not going to lie after that I was getting impatient, it wasn't until Katniss got up there that I think all of our attention was held. Are you fucking kidding? A wedding dress? That poor girl, having to play Snow's game even now, that bastard really needs to pay. I was broke out of y thoughts when she spun, she became the mockingjay….holy shit, her dress turned her into THE fucking mockingjay! Now I'm curious as to what bread boy will have to say, Peeta is unpredictable, in some ways that's great and in others it makes me nervous. He's great with people and words but to be honest I have no clue what will come out of this kid's mouth. Aaaand that's what I'm talking about, he just told all of Panem that the girl on fire is not only his secret bride but pregnant… I ain't buying it, the way those two are? I doubt they've done more than just kissing.

All I know is for a brief moment all of us Victors turned Tributes again are holding hands, united and facing the Capitol. The whistle of the mockingjay sounds and then all hell breaks loose, the lights are cut and everyone is in a panic. The second it goes dark my only thought is to get to Jo, I know I saw her just before me a bit to the right and I know her footsteps but damn it it's too fucking chaotic. I listen for her, any sound or scent I can get from her, finally! I hear her running near me, so naturally I reach out and grab her arm. I feel her tense and ready to strike, "Jo it's me… we need to get the fuck out of here."

"Yeah no shit!" She grips my arm and runs us to the elevators to our left. Once we're inside I can't help but throw myself at her, cupping her face and checking for injures. Usually she'd tell me to fuck off but she's doing the same to me, that was too dangerous we all just outright called out the Capitol. We reach my floor first and this time I don't give a shit, I pull her out into the living room and kiss her with all I have, nipping at her bottom lip until she grants me access which I hungrily accept, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, caressing hers with mine in an all too familiar dance that I'll never tire of.

She backs me up against the wall, her hands roaming everywhere as are mine, she breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against mine. "Not that I'm complaining." She smirks, her eyes shining with lust, passion and love. "And I did promise to rip you out of that outfit but damn it Sky, we need to talk…." She sighs, her breath fanning across my face. I nod because we really, really do need to talk. I kiss her softly and nod, neither of us moving, her hands at my hips and my arms around her neck. "Yeah...we do Jo….I know what Haymitch wants you to do, I also know he hasn't told you what he asked of me did he?" She shook her head confirming what I suspected, damn coward Haymitch… though can't blame him, I'm sure Jo would have loved to rip into him. "I was going to ask you to come with me, so I'm not stuck with Nuts and Volts with just Blight to keep me from killing them." She starts, "But I'm guessing that's not going to be possible, is it song bird?"

I really fucking hate that drunk right now, I know it's the best bet we have and it'd keep me and Jo from being tempted to just fuck like rabbits to spite the Capitol in the arena but this hurts so much. "It uh….it won't be happening like that Jo." I stuttered, I don't stutter but when I might not ever get to see her again, the love of my life, my reason for living and the only person in this world who gets me doesn't judge me I just I can't help but to be emotional. I don't plan on dying but realistically I know the chances I have as bait, and I know I might not get to have the forever with Johanna that I want that we promised. I wanted so bad to put a ring on her finger and spend our lives healing each other.

She just stares at me waiting for me to talk but I can see the dread seeping into her eyes the longer I stay silent, I swallow and finally find words again. "I'm not going to be with you in there Jo…. I'm…I'm going to be bait. I'm the one that has to stay behind, track the pack and keep them away from Katniss….and you." I can feel the tears in my eyes and I can see the realization dawn on her, the anger and fear flashing behind those brilliant brown eyes of hers. "I have to be he hunter….and the hunted. I'm so sorry Jo…. I-I wanted to give you forever, I wanted to bicker and fight and make up and see you in the dress…."

"No! No! Stop it! Damn it Sky just stop it!" She yells, tears threatening to spill over, "This is not goodbye, god damn it this won't be a fucking goodbye speech!" I kiss her forehead and close my eyes, "If I make it to where there's only so many left I will find you and we'll get out and we'll be free….but Jo…..If…if I don't make it…" I pause as I hear her choke out a sob and I struggle to keep going. "If I don't…Jo please I want you to be happy. Take those fuckers down but don't you dare stop living…. I'll wait for you…I..." She cuts me off with a sharp and painful slap across the face.

I look into her eyes and I see her seething but just as quickly she captures my lips in a soul searing kiss, her grip tightening around my waist. "You're mine Schuyler Night…..I'm not losing you. You WILL make it, WE will make it and damn it we'll have forever." She growls out. "No goodbyes and shit, you're my everything Sky and I know I'm yours so stop. Just stop…." She kisses me again pleading, and yet so demanding. "Okay….I'll make it back to you Jo…" I reconnect our lips and reverse our position so I now have her pinned against the wall.

I let down her hair and run my hands though it as she gets my shirt off of me and onto the floor. I can feel her hand glide across my stomach leaving a trace of goosebumps in her wake, causing me to shiver against her touch. I unzip her dress while she works on getting my pants off, she gasps as I trail kisses along her jaw to her throat, biting at her flesh. Not soon enough we're both naked and staring at each other, panting. I slide my hands down her back slowly and squeeze her ass before lifting her up, Jo's legs wrapping around my waist.

I rock into her slightly causing both of us to moan at the sweet friction. "Sky…bed…NOW!" I smirk at her demands and carry her to my bed, laying her gently in the center with me hovering over her slightly our bodies still connected. I stare into those lust filled eyes of hers for a moment "I love you Johanna Mason….. forever and always…." I don't give her a chance to respond, well not verbally I attack her mouth and our tongues dance, I can feel it in this kiss she's saying the same thing. I kiss down to those perfect, beautiful breasts of hers and lavish them with attention, taking her nipple in my mouth I relish in the breathy moans that escape from her lips.

After I decided I paid enough attention to her girls, I trail wet kisses down her stomach, nipping by her navel and smirking as she shivers. "S-Sky, please." Johanna pleads and it's music to my ears. "Soon love, I'll make your head spin Jo." I smirk and rake my fingernails across the inside of her legs lightly, carefully and her hips buck up seeking friction. I hold her hips down as I finally reach where she wants me, where I want to be. "….mine." I growl in a possessive manner before I give her slit a long, slow lick, flicking my tongue over her clit lightly. She's already wet and I can't help but savor the taste of her.

"Yo...ah yes, yours!" her hands tangle in my hair, gripping me tightly, pulling me closer and further into her. I waste little time, sucking hard on her clit as I pump two fingers into her. She tightens her grip on my hair and I don't mind really, keeping a steady rhythm I pump in and out of her tight, wet walls. Jo lets out a long moan and I can feel her getting closer to her peak, so I suck hard on her clit, curling my fingers insider her to hit her G spot. "YES! Yes! There!" she shouts, bucking her hips as her orgasm fast approaches. "Cum for me Johanna." I look up at her and our eyes lock. I feel her walls clench around my fingers and she lets out a long, low moan. "SKY!" she screams my name as her orgasm takes her over the edge of ecstasy.

I slowly retract my fingers, licking them clean causing her to shiver in another mini orgasm. She grabs the back of my head and crashes our lips together, flipping us over with my hands pinned above my head. She intertwines our fingers and rocks her hips into mine. Fuuuck watching her come undone already had me close but I don't think I can handle much more. She smirks at the feeling of my own wetness against her, "So, just getting me off is almost enough for you isn't it?" She rocks into me again and I can't hold in the loud moan. "Jo…fuuuuck." I close my eyes in pure bliss as she continues to rock into me, our clits rubbing against each others. "That's what I'm..mmm doing…"

We move in sync until Jo thrusts hard against me, swallowing my moans with a heated kiss. I scream into her mouth as my orgasm washes over me and she finally stills, laying on top of me. We're both panting, sticky and covered in sweat. "I love you too…so much Sky." She locks her gaze with mine and I can't help kissing her again. Johanna trailed her fingers down to my center, her dominate side coming out now, "And because I love you…" she smirks and thrusts into me, relishing in my cries of pleasure. It wasn't until near dawn that we finally stopped, my arms wrapped around Jo's waist and hers around mine, our legs intertwined leaving little to no space between us. I nuzzle into the crook of her neck, "forever and always Jo…" I mumble and before I pass out I can hear her reply "always and forever Sky…"

AN: Sooo watcha think?~ Again sorry for taking forever but I'll be posting twice this week as a sorry J


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I did promise a second chapter for this week so here we are ^^ Thank you for reviewing I really love hearing back from you guys and I can certainly say there will be moments in the games which reveal some of Jo and Sky's past and will show just how the two deal with being apart. Anyway once more I don't own the Hunger Games just my imagination, oh and the song from the last chapter was I See Fire by Ed Sheeran. Onwards!

Having to get out of bed and leave Johanna was the hardest thing I've had to do so far and now here I am being walked to the transporter being prepared to be sent back into my nightmare. I watch carefully as they insert the tracker, taking note of just where it's placed so I'll have an easier time removing it from myself and Jo if she didn't get it done already. Once this is over and we finally bring down Snow I swear I'm proposing to Johanna the second I can, fuck might as well do it on top of Snow's grave, that'd be fucking perfect~

Well at least this time we're dressed light, which tells me no cold, maybe desert which would royally suck or maybe something tropical? I get my answer as I'm shot up through the tube and see water. I find myself up on that goddamn platform and I squint at the sudden brightness, as my eye adjusts I can make out the Cornicopia, beach and jungle all around. I look to my right and see Gloss, Wiress and Peeta to my left I can make out Mags, Katniss and I think I see Blight but fuck no Johanna just my luck she's probably on the other side. The feeling of dread waiting to hear the boom signaling us to go is agonizing, it almost feels like it did before except this time I know exactly what the fuck to expect.

Going to the Cornicopia is the stupidest thing ever and a guaranteed death for most….but we don't have a choice in this one, there's no running without protection we're all experienced killers. As soon as the cannon sounds I dive in, I'm not the world's greatest swimmer or anything but I'm pretty fast. I make it to the little island a few feet away and pull myself up. Looking back I can see and hear someone else, I think one of the idiots from 10 trying to get to me. Naturally I break out in full sprint and reach the stock pile of weapons and what do you know… a pair of dual blades.

I smirk when I see the Trident, ax and bow. They know us soooo well. "Sky, duck!" Blight launches an ax into the District 10 idiot before he got a chance to attack me. "Thanks Blight, now get the fuck out of here with Jo, Nuts and Volts! I have this place covered." I yell back at him as I grab the blades. Cannon after cannon sounds, with each boom I feel my heart beat faster and fear creep into my mind. Johanna is fine..the love birds are fine….no need to panic, I keep telling myself over and over. I quickly and easily take out one of the tributes from 11 and just as easily take out the woman from 8.

Before any of the careers can get their hands on me I dive back into the water and swim towards the beach. I may have to keep tabs on them but I also have to hunt them, and no way in hell am I sticking that close without gaining my bearings. I flop onto the beach pretty sure I'm alone for at least now. I quickly scan my surroundings and to my left I can hear more than see Johanna yelling at Nuts and Volts to "Hurry the fuck up!" and I sigh in relief knowing that at least for now my love is alive.

I have no fucking clue what the careers are up to but they didn't chase anyone too far away from the Cornucopia which tells me they've claimed it. To keep myself hidden I climb a nearby tree that gives me a pretty damn good view of the beach. I can see Gloss and Cashmere tag teaming some poor tribute that didn't get away in time, I see the person fall into the water and the cannon sounds. "Just fucking greeeaaat…" I mutter to myself. I won't be making my move until night fall…granted if I'm still alive, something about this arena feels different….much worse.

I do have a half of plan, kind of….since I'm the hunter/hunted I figured it'd be best to trail the careers, copy their movements and watch where they go. I also realize that the cameras around here can see everything everyone is doing and I know those sick bastards that control the games like to fuck with us so staying still too long is not an option. My best bet is to find food first and hopefully some drinkable water but first things first… I need to put some distance between me and the beach. I have a feeling the pack won't stay on their island for too long I just need to keep the shore in my sight at all times so no straying far.

Hopping down I keep one of the blades out, the other sheathed on my back, and walk further into the jungle. It's humid and fucking hot as hell…. Unless I want to eat insects I'm going to have to wait to try my hands at fishing, I doubt I'll find anything good here. Turning back I can still make out the beach but just barely, I need to be careful so I mark a tree with a small slash, chipping off only some of the bark, enough that only a trained hunter would notice perhaps Katniss. It's not until about an hour later I run into someone, I spot them just up ahead and I freeze.

She looks like that chick from 11 and I don't think she's noticed me yet. She's pretty focused on whatever it is she's doing, so I wait, if she turns around then I'll make my move but if she keeps going I'm not going to kill her. I stay as silent as I can but as fate would have it she turns anyway, I guess she was still smart enough to realize to keep an eye out. We lock eyes for a moment and I hold out a hand. "11 we don't have to do this right now… you can go your way and I can go mine…" I speak clearly, half pleading she doesn't make a move.

"Nightshade…. Sorry but in here you do what it takes to survive." She stalks forward and I groan. "11 seriously? You saw my games, you know what I can do, don't start this." I growl, watching as she continues to advance on me. Well fuck I did warn her, she tries to come at me with knives so I duck, rolling to my left and glare up at her. "Ok that was your only warning…." I launch at he, my blades crossed in an X and in a flash I feel my blades slice through her flash like butter, blood gushing from the wound on her neck as I roll to onto the ground, crouching down ready to attack again. She gurgles and I flinch, looking down as the cannon booms. I groan and head back towards the beach, that was just… I mean I know it's life and death in here but I still can grasp the concept I just took another person's life. These games are just fucking sick, it's necessary to kill I know, I want out of here, I want to be with Johanna…Jo, I hope to god she's fine.

I know damn well she can take care of herself but I really just want to see for myself she's alive and ok. As I wait for nightfall I can't help but to think of when we first met. She won the games right after mine, and we both made a certain impression on people so most steered clear of us. We started as drinking friends, making snarky and sarcastic comments to one another and finding comfort in each others company. It wasn't long until we fell into bed together, just fuck buddies, no strings or anything that's what we said at least. One of the biggest lies we told ourselves really because within a year we both became possessive and exclusive.

I smirk at the memory of the fights we had, we're both jealous and protective and we both lost so much that I think neither of us would know how to function without the other around. Three years after we met we made it official, we also both realized that if Snow knew…he'd fuck us over so badly in such terrible and sickening ways, we kept us hidden.

Night finally fell, darkness starting to creep over the arena, the music of the Capitol sounding off, displaying the pictures of each fallen tribute. I scan those pictures so carefully, I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding when the pictures vanished. Jo was alive and so is Katniss and Finnick, thank you to whoever is up there…Jo is safe. But now my job really starts, it's time to trail those ass kissing, snobbish careers.

Silently I slipped into the water reminding myself not to drink it, I'll find water soon enough but right now I need to focus, follow the pack and I'll find what I need. Quietly I swim through the water and I'm damn sure those idiot game makers and anyone else who's watching is curious as to what I'm doing and that thought just makes me smirk. In the dark of night I reach the Cornucopia, propping myself up on an outer ledge and keep an ear out for any movement. I have to be as still and silent as possible or else any promise I made to Jo about making it out alive will go right down the drain.

I silently creep closer, until I finally hear footsteps not too far away from me. "Ha, eight down and only a few more too fucking go, I can't wait to get my hands on the so called girl on fire." I think that's Brutus? "Shut up Brutus if anyone gets to kill Everdeen and bread boy it's me, I'll rip out their throats maybe make Katniss watch her precious bread boy suffer." Yeah that was definitely Enobaria crazy ass bitch and people think me and Jo are crazy? That chick… a whole other level of insane.

"What about pretty boy Finnick? And let's not forget there's still a few huge threats out there Mason and Nightshade included…" I'll go ahead and assume that was maybe Gloss and at least that idiot isn't under estimating anyone this time around. "The sooner we kill them the quicker we can kill Katniss and get the fuck out of here, shit it's almost midnight we need to get off of here, make for the tree line." One says. Ok… now why the fuck are they afraid of midnight?

I hear them enter the water, so silently I do too, only making sure to stay to their left and far enough behind them as not to attract attention. I keep still near the shore watching for the right moment to slip into the trees, if I'm not careful they'll spot my movements and hunt me down with no mercy. This is the part I hate, waiting even when I know there's danger in both moving and staying as I am. I hear their voices in the distance and can see their outlines heading into the tree line so ever so carefully I slip into the edge of the jungle and fortunately my movements went undetected. Suddenly this annoying gong starts going off and all of a sudden lighting is striking a huge tree on the other side of the Cornucopia.

Once the lightning and gong sounds twelve times a huge ass fucking wave washes over the island, water reaching close to the tree line. Holy fuck… what is this?! What the hell are they playing at now? It looks like they're staying here for a while since I don't hear any movement and for me to even think about poking about on the ground would be suicide. However so is sleep and I really need to get some water in me soon… I can hold off for a bit longer but finding water will be my biggest priority when the sun comes up.

So here I stay in the tree for a bit and once again my thoughts drift to Johanna. It took us three whole years to finally say the words I love you to each other. The words slipped out in a huge blow out we were having, someone flirted with someone else which lead to a huge screaming match between us. I think I slapped her, I know she slapped me we kissed so heatedly at that moment and from there we landed in bed but something about that night changed, we shifted from hard, fast, ruthless fucking to slow and passionate. We let our bodies say what we couldn't, what we were afraid to say until finally I said the words, and she stared at me before flicking my forehead and kissing my nose whispering the words back. She asked forever, and I asked always? We both declared that we'd have forever and always.

Yeah yeah sappy as fuck I know but I wouldn't change that moment for anything in the world. This is just killing me not knowing where she is out there. My reverie is cut short when I hear twigs cracking. I look down and towards my right and fuck me there's Brutus, Gloss and some other guy just a few feet away. I keep silent, hugging myself against the tree, watching their outlines draw closer. "Look I know someone's there." I can hear Brutus whisper harshly and inwardly I groan, I know I wasn't seen which means some idiot is down there and caught the attention of the careers leading them straight towards me.

I watch them pass by under my tree and I grip my blades tighter, readying for the fight of my life but they just walk right past. I'm almost ready to breathe again until the circle back and stop under my tree….well fuck. "Let's just get back to the others and head for our stock pile, chasing anyone down right now is a waste of time, besides we have all the time we could possibly want since we control the Cornucopia." Gloss says. Once again I wait and listen until I see them head back to the left to where I presume the rest of the pack is hiding.

As soon as light breaks signaling dawn and as soon as I'm sure they won't hear I slowly climb down, these idiots are going on and on about time and some weird shit keeps happening. If I can I want to study the Cornucopia better when there's light…something about this just doesn't add up. Suddenly I feel movement behind me and I duck just in time to miss sword to the head. I turn and crouch, facing my attacker. Not a career….no someone form 8? The fucker tries again and I roll to the right and next thing I know there's a sharp pain in my side, the bastard got me. I stare at him, trying to keep from making any noise so as not to attract any more attention. Glaring we both launch at each other our blades hitting the others body, yet I know only one of us will be walking away from that. I stagger forwards and I hear the tribute from 8 stagger off to the side, and I hear the cannon boom as all goes black.

AN: A cliffhanger?! I know and I'm sorry…ish~ but I'm really liking being able to write this sooo I might actually post a third time this week ^^ tell me what ya think


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so that was kind of mean but really awesome. A quick thanks to ScarletWolfX for reviewing as often as you do, I love reading your comments! This chapter however is going to backtrack to Katniss entering the arena and we'll also get to see how Johanna is dealing with being apart from Sky. Anyways, onwards with the story!

After witnessing the beating and death of her dear friend and designer Cinna, Katniss chocked back sobs, trying to regain her bearings as she was shot up into the arena. She could see water all around her, the Cornucopia just ahead of her and the other Tributes on all sides of her. On her right she could make out Mags, Sky and Blight, to her right she could see Brutus, a Morphling and Finnick but no sign of Peeta which worried her.

At the signal she dove into the water and swam as fast as she could to a nearby ledge, making a break for the stock pile of weapons held in the Cornucopia, out running the Tribute that followed after her. As soon as she got her hands on the bow she fired an arrow, taking out the Tribute that tailed her. AT the approach of another, Katniss again aimed her bow, Finnick rose his hands as he grabbed the trident. "It's a good thing we're allies isn't it?" he smirked flashing the gold bangle bracelet she saw Haymitch wearing just hours earlier, before yelling for Katniss to duck. Confused she complied and Finnick launched his weapon into the chest of an enemy.

Unknown to Katniss, Sky had already been there, the pale blue eyed beauty currently taking refuge in the tree line, tracking the pack. Johanna and Blight had also been there, rescuing both Beete and Wiress and taking them to the beach, heading deep into the jungle for refuge, the plan to keep Katniss and Peeta alive already playing out. The separate teams in motion ready to do whatever it takes to get out and keep the MockingJay alive.

Plucking the trident out of the fallen tributes body, the District 4 victor turned to Katniss, "Mags found Peeta, get what you need and let's get of this island and make for the beach." He spoke, heading to where Mags indicated. Katniss followed, as she saw Peeta struggling in the water, fighting off another Tribute, she drew her bow yet was unable to get a clear shot. Finnick dove in, swimming as fast as he could to reach the District 12 Victor, however both Peeta and his opponent sunk into the water and a cannon boomed. For several agonizing moments Katniss watched in horror as the boy she's grown to care for quite possibly could be dead.

Peeta broke the surface, gasping for air and looking around, both Katniss and Finnick breathing a sigh of relief knowing he was alive. The four made their way to shore, running for the safety of the jungle. Katniss hands a knife to Peeta as he takes lead to cut a path through the vegetation as Finnick carries Mags on his back. The heat and humidity begin to take its toll as they continue their search for drinkable water, heading deeper into the jungle.

Up ahead Katniss spotted a shimmering similar to that of the forcefield she saw in the training room. As it dawned on her Peeta was already preparing to cut right where the force field was. "Peeta don't!" she shouted just as the blade connected with the force field, with a crack Peeta was sent flying back several feet. Katniss sprints to his side panicking as she sees he isn't breathing. Setting Mags down Finnick moves Katniss out of the way and begins to preform CPR on the baker's son. AS Katniss struggles with the possibility that the boy she's grown to really care for could potentially not make it, Peeta finally takes a breath, causing the three to sigh in relief. Katniss pushes away Finnick and cradles Peeta's head in her hands. "You stopped breathing...Peeta you were dead…you…" her voice cracks and she kisses him.

After the drama of the afternoon the four found a small clearing to take shelter in as night began to fall. The sound of the Capitol's music going off caused each to look up, taking note of whose picture appeared in the sky. Finnick inwardly celebrated, noting that Johanna, Beeta, Wiress and Sky were all still alive. A package suddenly dropped in by parachute, in it a gift from Haymitch, a way for them to finally get water. At about Midnight a gong went off and lightning began striking a tree on the other side, shortly after they were startled awake by a poisonous fog.

AS they tried to outrun the fog, Peeta fell, the fog seriously affecting his ability to continue on. Katniss struggled to get him back on his feet, Mags knew there was only one way for the three kids to make it out safely. She hopped off Finnick's back and kissed him on the cheek before to his dismay walking into the fog. Katniss pulled Finnick out of his shock and the two aided Peeta until they fell, rolling down a hill almost certain their deaths now imminent.

The fog however was repelled back by a force field, before receding back to wherever it came from. After discovering the healing effects the water had on their skin affected by the poison fog and battling monkey like mutts, Peeta, Katniss and Finnick found themselves on the beach just as the mutts retreated. Before anyone could say anything they heard a scream out in the distance, the reason for the scream became apparent as a tidal wave ripped through that part of the jungle and over the Cornucopia, water washing up at their feet. After catching a few fish, Finnick sat in silence mostly as they ate, still reeling from Mags' sacrifice.

As dusk grew closer the three suddenly heard rustling and movement not too fat to their right. Katniss had her bow ready and Finnick armed himself with his trident, "Will you just! Gah, I can't take this!" the unmistakable voice of Johanna Mason rang out. The closer they got they could see Johanna, Beete and Wiress apparently covered in blood from head to toe. "Johanna!" FInnick yelled as he ran towards his friend. "Finnick?!" She yelled back recognizing the voice of the pretty boy she called friend…well only if you forced it out of her.

"We were wandering around the stupid jungle when Blight hit the force field…he wasn't much but he was from home. Next thing we know it's getting wet and I thought maybe we finally caught a break but nooo it was raining fucking blood!" Johanna ranted before pushing Wiress away from her. The woman from District 3 continuing to repeat "Tick Tock" over and over again. "Back off! Can you just…!" Johanna roared, shoving Wiress. In seconds Katniss had her bow drawn and aimed at Johanna, "Back off of her!" she yelled, advancing on the District 7 Tribute.

"Are you kidding me?! I got them out for you! I g" Johanna was cut off by Finnick dunking her in the water. "Don't mind her Katniss, Johanna just needs to cool off." He smirked as Johanna resurfaced, glaring daggers at him. She shoved Finnick and stormed back to the beach, leaving Katniss with Wiress "Have fun with Nuts…"

Finnick followed the brunette onto shore, before either could speak they heard another cannon go off. Johanna flinched, looking at Finnick to an outsider she appeared emotionless but he could see the vulnerability she kept hidden in her eyes. "Jo…. She'll be fine, I'm sure she's out there right now giving the careers hell." He whispered to her reassuringly. "Finnick… with each cannon I hear I'm afraid it's her. She hasn't shown up and I don't…" she sighed as if to shake away the thoughts she was having. "It's a clock! it's a clock!" Katniss called out, finally figuring out what Wiress was hinting at.

The group made it to the Cornucopia, finding no sign of the careers they drew out a map, realizing that in fact the arena was a clock, the Cornucopia the sundial and each hour representing a new threat. Wiress suddenly stopped singing as they looked back they could see Brutus stabbing her. Suddenly all hell broke loose, the group running from the careers, until the island itself started spinning. Katniss lost her footing and began to fall, Johanna caught her, lodging an ax into the rock to help keep leverage. Katniss slipped, falling into the water, after the spinning stopped the girl on fire resurfaced and Johanna was the first to her side. Peeta rushed over to check on her. In all the fray and chaos Johanna saw no sign of her dear song bird, no sign she was anywhere near here when Johanna knew she should have been right behind them. He second the careers appeared, Johanna knew Sky should have been right there to help carry out the plan and would have probably massacred anyone who tried to harm her.

"Let's just get off this bloody island." Johanna said as she started walking away from the loving scene between Katniss and Peeta, sick at the display of affection between the two when the reality of her lover being most likely already dead taking a toll on her. As they made their way back to the beach a scream could be heard, it was Prim's voice and Katniss ran after it, Finnick not too far behind her. For an agonizing hour both Finnick and Katniss tried to drown out the sounds of the people they loved being tortured, pleading for help imitated by the JabberJays. Once the hour was up and the force field vanished, Peeta gathered Katniss in his arms trying to comfort her, Finnick sat in a daze having heard Annie's voice pleading for help. "It's okay Katniss, Prim's okay, it wasn't real." Peeta whispered to her soothingly.

"He's right you know, they wouldn't touch your sister. Forget about rebellion, there would be riots in the streets of the Capitol if they touched her." Johanna muttered, then looked up at the sky "You hear that! How would you like that?! Us burning your backyard! You can't throw us all in here you know!" she shouted. Turning to meet the gazes of Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Beete, she shrugged. "What? They can't hurt me….there's no one left I love." With that she turned and walked off into the jungle not once looking back. Finnick and Beete caught the underlying emotion in her voice and realized that Sky was most likely dead or at least that was the conclusion Johanna came to after the fighting on the Cornucopia.

Katniss stared out at the water when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Johanna handing her a shell filled with water. "Thanks….." Johanna nodded, sitting down next to her. "Who's Annie?" Katniss questioned, looking back at Johanna, studying the older girl for a moment. "Annie Cresta, the girl Mags volunteered for. She won her games fou-five years ago…" Johanna replied. "The one that went a little…?" Katniss trailed off and Johanna nodded, catching her meaning.

"What about Sky? I heard Finnick and Beete talking about her earlier." Katniss asked, unaware of the emotions plaguing the District 7 Victor. "Schuyler Nightshade, she go…went by Sky Night. Won the games before mine…. Seven no eight years ago. She had it hard even after surviving the games, people thought we were a lot alike…..she's a lot more level headed than me though…. Thought about it before reacting most the time…" Johanna trailed off, getting lost in her own thoughts.

The girls were interrupted by Beete declaring he had a plan. "Right, and how many are left?" Beete asked. "Three left besides us." Finnick spoke, looking down as he caught the brief flash of pain Johanna hid. "No, there's four left. Three careers and one more. I counted the cannons back and there's still four besides us." Peeta spoke up. In that moment Johanna felt like she could at the very least hug the boy, hope coursing through her as the possibility of her love still being out there somewhere.

AN: Three times in a week? Yep I like writing this~ I know I did a lot of recapping but I did try adding bits a pieces in where I saw fit. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be posting again soon ^^


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! This one is going to get kind of heavy or at least sad in some parts so fair warning, please no hunting me down for that, I promise it will get better! As per usual I own nothing so onwards to the story!

As the group reached the lightning tree, Beete began studying it, remarking how well a conductor it appeared to be. They divided the teams which put both Katniss and Peeta on edge, Katniss almost demanding Peeta go with her and the ax wielder Johanna or have Johanna stay with Finnick. "Yeah, is there a problem?" Johanna asked, narrowing her eyes at Katniss, Beete stared at her expectantly. "No there isn't." She walked up to Peeta and brought him into a deep kiss before heading into the jungle with Johanna.

"Come on brainless, I'd like to be far, far away from the beach before midnight." Johanna grumbled. Katniss rolled her eyes however the wire she had been leading appeared caught on something. In the blink of an eye Johanna hit Katniss on the back of her head with a crack, Katniss crumpled to the ground. Johanna straddled her for a brief moment, "Sorry brainless but stay down." She hissed, cutting open Katniss' arm and removing the tracker as the two careers came into view.

Throwing her ax straight at them Johanna hoped that they'd fall for her trick and go after her, thinking Katniss was dead or dying. To her relief the two chased after her as she sprinted into the jungle for cover. "Get back here Mason, it's time to pay you bitch!" one yelled, gaining on the District 7 tribute. Johanna ducked and launched her last ax, hitting him square in the chest. Before she could breathe in relief, Enobaria was on her, pinning her to the ground. "I'll enjoy tearing out your throat brat." She smirked evilly.

Johanna stared wide eyed at her foe, knowing she was as good as dead with no weapon. "Yeah well at least I fucking lived how I wanted and didn't become a lap dog for Snow." She shot back. Enobaria sneered and prepared a deadly strike when suddenly she was on the ground, a blade sticking out of her back. "Back off bitch…..only I'm allowed…to be on top of her." Sky panted, her eyes ablaze with furry. Enobaria howled in pain but stood, staggering towards the raven haired tribute, spear pointed.

Sky and Enobaria squared off both injured and bleeding yet neither giving in. It wasn't until Johanna threw the ax she retrieved from Brutus' chest with deadly accuracy that Enobaria fell. "Fuck you, the only allowed to fuck with this crazy bitch is me." Johanna sneered and the cannon sounded. Sky smirked, leaning against a tree for support however Johanna had a different idea as she threw herself on the District 5 tribute. Both cupped the others cheek, taking in the sight neither was sure they'd ever see again. A loud smack broke the silence and Sky fell to the ground, her lip busted. "That was for scaring the shit out of me damn you!" Johanna ranted, her own eyes ablaze. "I thought you were dead and here you fucking show up and save my life you crazy, idiotic, beautiful, wonderful woman you." She helped her lover back to her feet, embracing her in a bone crushing hug.

Sky chuckled, reveling in the embrace despite her injuries screaming in protest. "We did it Jo." She kissed the side of her head and pulled back smiling weakly. Johanna then noticed the blood seeping through a rip across Sky's stomach. "You're fucking bleeding?! God damn it Sky why didn't you say anything?" Johanna's gaze turned furious once again, her words however betraying the anger she projected, her concern crystal clear. "I'm…okay Jo… but we're not done. Get Finnick and get that damn tracker out of your arm…..I need…to find Peeta and….get his out….so we can get…the fuck out."

"If you think I'm leaving your dumbass again you have another thing coming Schuyler." Johanna hissed. Sky simply smiled, "Just for a few moments….. and then we're free. We can finally be together Jo. Please let's finish ….this so we can spend a week confined to our bed." Johanna glared at her lover for a moment. "Fine….but you owe me more than a week…." She turned and chased after Finnick, sure of where the pretty boy would have gone. Sky sighed, grinning at the knowledge Johanna was alive and that they were so close to finally being free, free of Snow and free to be together as openly as they wanted.

Gathering the last of her energy, she staggered off to find Peeta, knowing she'd have to convince the baker's son she was indeed an ally. Knowing the clock was running out she headed back towards the tree and finally stumbled upon her target. "Peeta!" Sky shouted as she cautiously walked up to him, the hand she wasn't using to cover up her bleeding wound held up as a sign of peace. "Who? Wait Sky Nightshade?" Peeta asked carefully allowing the blue eyed woman to come closer. "Peeta look there's a plan to get us out of here and I know you know that. Jo got Katniss' tracker out, we need to get yours out like now so we can get the fuck out of here before all hell breaks loose." She looked him in the eye praying the boy believed her, she was running out of energy and the little patience she did have was already lacking.

"How do I know you're an ally? How can I trust you?" he questioned and Sky had to give him that, the boy was being cautious and smart. "Haymitch. He sent Finnick and Mas to go with you…and Katniss…. Jo brought Nuts and Volts to you…guys too…. If you want a declaration of loyalty…we don't have time for it…. But I didn' risk…..my ass….justtokeep…." she slurred her vision starting to swim as she fought the urge to succumb to unconsciousness. Before he could speak the gong chimed and lightning began generating above the tree not too far from them. Without waring the ceiling began to collapse, debris falling everywhere the force field finally shattered.

"Peeta!" Sky shouted, grabbing onto him "We need to get the fuck out now!" she roared over the blast. Peeta wrapped an arm around the injured tribute and helped to keep her on her feet as they tried to find a path out. Sky was staggering at this point and leaning heavily against the District 12 tribute as he basically carried her looking for any way out for the both of them. "Come on Sky, stay with me, I need you awake so we can make it okay." He tried to encourage the pale woman as he could feel her starting to drag. "…so…now you…believe me…" she chuckled, suddenly shouts were heard, gun shots rang out and the pair locked gazes before all went black.

Katniss awoke in the hover craft confused as to where she was. Slowly she sat up, removing the IV in her arm and took in her surroundings. She could tell she was in the passenger section, to her right was Beete still unconscious yet seemingly alright otherwise. She looked behind her and saw Johanna Mason, her hands restrained yet looking peaceful, Katniss could only guess she too was either still unconscious or sedated.

Nimbly the girl on fire snuck up to the door ahead, she could make out muffled voices arguing over something. She opened the door, ready with a needle in hand, prepared to fight. What she saw however confused her as she stared at Plutarch, Finnick and Haymitch. "Welcome back sweetheart." Haymitch smiled in an attempt to sooth the situation. As she learned of the plan that was withheld from her Katniss stared at Haymitch seething "Where's Peeta?" she demanded.

"The plan was always to get you out Miss Everdeen. To keep the rebellion, the Mocking Jay alive." Plutarch spoke. However Katniss ignored him, staring pointedly at her mentor. "He's still in the Capitol….along with Sky Night. They still had their trackers in and the Capitol got to them before we could." Haymitch explained cautiously, wincing at the glare he was receiving, if looks could kill. "You promised! You're a liar!" Katniss shouted as Haymitch gabbed the enraged Katniss with the needle to sedate her. "You're a liar!" she slurred until the effects of the sedative kicked in.

After waking up in District 13 Katniss discovered she was sharing a hospital room with none other than Johanna Mason. The older girl had yet to awake and Katniss had a feeling they were keeping her sedated for some reason, today however it looks like the drugs were wearing off, after three days of forced slumber, Johanna Mason was starting to wake. At first the District 7 Victor took in her surroundings, sighing in relief that she was out of the arena, the calm however only lasted so long.

Once word got out Johanna was awake, Finnick and Haymitch both came back into the room having just been in visiting Katniss a while ago. Johanna stared murderously at Haymitch, "Where is she?!" she roared. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SKY?!" All three in the room winced, Katniss unsure why Sky was so important to Johanna though she had her suspicions. "HAYMITCH SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T BRING HER HERE NOW I'M…"

"Jo… the Capitol has her….and Peeta and Annie….we tried but now we're trying to get them back…." Finnick spoke softly, trying to sooth his friend. Johanna stared at him and for the first time Katniss or even Haymitch and Finnick could recall the strong willed woman had tears streaming down her face. "Sh-..w-what?" she croaked. "Sh-she's…oh god…. They h-have her?" the vulnerability in the voice that just moments ago promised pain to anyone in her way sounded so foreign coming from the tough as nails Johanna Mason.

Sky awoke in a dark room, noting her hands bound in shackles. She groaned and sat herself up, keeping to a corner. "…so…Capitol it is then…" she sighed and leaned her head against her cell wall. "Sky, is that you?" A voice called out from the cell beside hers. Sky blinked and slowly made her way to the cell door, "Peeta? Fuck you're here too?" she sighed, her sore body aching all over.

"Yeah….I just woke up too. Looks like we're 'guests' of the Capitol for now." Peeta replied. Sky snorted at the use of guest but couldn't hide the smirk, the boy could be snarky and she liked that. "Sky is…is that you?" a female voice called out not too far from her cell. Sky's head immediately shot up her good eye scanning the room. "Annie? Fuck Annie is that you?!" she called out in disbelief. "Sky that is you." Annie's voice called out with a childlike cheer at hearing the voice of her friend.

"Yeah Annie…it's me….do me a favor, keep your ears covered, think about Finnick and the beach okay?" Sky swallowed, trying to contain her anger. "Why are you asking her to do that?" Peeta questioned as they both heard the happy humming of Annie, apparently already lost back in her own world. "Because bread boy…. Annie is too much like a kid….and she's a friend….and I'm about to make a whole lot of fucking noise so either shut up and let me yell…or just shut the fuck up." She growled.

Gripping the bars of her cell Sky took a deep breath, "SNOW! You sick twisted ass hat, get the fuck out here! How dare you fucking take Annie! You cock sucking, bitch whore! I'll fucking kill you if Finnick doesn't beat me to it!" She roared, "Show yourself god damnit! I'll wipe the floor with you you twisted son of a goat fucking bitch! YOU HEAR ME?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Only silence greeted her rant. Huffing, Sky slid back to the ground trying to reel in her emotions knowing that she was so close to having a life with Johanna and now it seemed fate once again decided to rip away what little happiness she had and it was tearing at her heart knowing she might never get to see Johanna again. Never to kiss her, lay in her arms or argue over something stupid just to be laughing at something the next moment with her.

Hours passed until the sound of her cell door opening brought Sky back into the present. "Quite colorful language Miss Nightshade." The unmistakable voice of President Snow called out. Her head shot up and she glared. "What so decided to kill me finally? Or decided to keep me in dark? You're even more of a dumbass if you think I'm afraid to die….and even more of a ass monkey if you think darkness scares me. I ain't telling you a god damn thing." She spat out.

President Snow watched her unamussed, a glint in his eyes unnerving the usually unshakable woman. "Oh I won't kill you Miss Nightshade, you have information I might need. You say you won't talk but I beg to differ." Guards entered the cell and lifted Sky to her feet, forcing her to follow them through the white hall, stopping at a room before shoving her in.

"You see I think you will talk." He continued as Sky looked around the room she was now in, dread filled her as she saw a large tank filled with water, sponges set out on trays along with several different machines. "Your ally Beete had an interesting idea. I do wonder if his little plan would have worked." He smirked as two guards dragged the now terrified woman to a chair, hooking her up to a heart monitor.

Slowly they lowered Sky on top of a table, strapping her to it before they lowered it into the water leaving only head above the water to allow her to breathe. The guards placed the sponges around her body. "Anything you want to say now Miss Nightshade? You can save yourself the pain if you just tell me what I want to know." Snow smirked above her. Despite her chains, Sky managed to flip him off, "Fuck you! My name is Sky Night, I am from District 5 and I ain't telling you shit!" With that the guards shoved a mouth guard into her mouth cutting her off and hooked up several wires to the sponges. "I did hope we could avoid this, but you just have to be difficult don't you?" President Snow spoke with mock sympathy. He nodded and they lowered her fully into the water soon the room was filled with the muffled screams of Schuyler Night, electricity coursing through her underwater, her body convulsing.

AN: That was hard to write but we still have a ways to go, again thanks for reviewing and let me know what ya think ^^


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Unfortunately the heavy stuff has only just begun, this will show both what's happening in 13 and what's happening to Sky, Peeta and Annie. Johanna's walls have started to come down but we all know she'll be kicking and screaming if she doesn't get to go rescue Sky. Again thank you so much for reviewing, I love reading the comments, they help keep me inspired~ SO onwards~

It felt as if ages had passed by the time they threw Sky back into her cell, at least three times her heart had nearly if not completely stopped, three times being brought back to life just to continue the torture. _"Hey you~" Johanna smiled, running a finger across Sky's cheek, causing the blue eyed girl to shiver and smile in return. "Hey Jo…. This…this isn't real is it?" she asked, nuzziling into Johanna. "Afraid not song bird, but you need to stay strong for me. Stay alive so I can get your ass out of here, you promised me forever and we have a bed to break in~" _Sky awoke back in her cell to the sounds of a male voice crying out in agony, it would appear they moved onto Peeta.

Sky could hear Annie muttering to herself to drown out the screams but was too weak to try and comfort her child like friend. She could hear them drag Peeta back into his cell after the screaming stopped, she also heard them open the next cell and her stomach dropped knowing they were about to do terrible things to Annie. She wanted to cry out in protest but her body was not responding to her commands, at this point she could barely keep herself propped up let alone yell.

An unknown amount of time passed, it was most likely the next day if not night when Snow entered Sky's cell once again. "Now then, is there anything you wish to tell me Miss Nightshade?" The guards stood her up, dragging her back to the same room as before. Sky shivered at the sight of the tank. "…..Let….let Annie go. She didn't do anything you sick son of a bitch." She growled, she may be weak but she was far from broken. "Very well then, all you have to do is talk and I'd let you go but still as defiant as ever." Snow sighed as the guards strapped her to the same chair to hook up the monitors.

This time however they began cutting her hair, shaving her head and added several patches to her skull. Sky tried to fight them off as they held her down, strapping her to the table, applying the sponges and wires. "You sick bastard! You monkey fuc.." she was cut off by the mouth piece being shoved into her mouth and was submerged, electricity coursing through her body once more. This time however it felt as though they upped the voltage. Her body convulsed and she cried out in agony as they continued to up the voltage until she blacked out. Again they awoke her and questioned her, Sky continuing to give the same response of "I don't know!" "Fuck you!" and "That's all I know I fucking swear!"

Days passed, none of the prisoners knew how long they had been in the 'care' of the Capitol, the only thing they did know was the screams of each other being tortured. Every once in a while now guards would slam open Sky's cell and spray her down with water, forcing her to stay in a wet cell and soaking clothes. Peeta too would be subject to some form of alternate torture. "Hey Sky….." Peeta called out, his voice sounding far off. "Yeah Peeta?" she answered him, her body shivering, her nails digging into her skin as she tried to refrain from convulsing. "Why are we even here? This is all Katniss' fault." He growled catching Sky off guard. The boy who was supposed to be in love with the girl on fire just spoke of her with such venom.

"This is her fault and if we get out….I'm going to kill her." He spat out. Sky sighed, huddling herself into a corner. "What did they do to you Peeta?" she whispered to herself. "Peeta…" she called to him. "What? I'm just speaking the truth, if it weren't for her none of this would be happening right" "Shut the fuck up bread boy." Sky cut him off not wanting to listen to the brainwashed musings of the once cheerful and insightful boy.

Katniss and Johanna continued their stay in the hospital wing of District 13, both waking up periodically from nightmares. Finnick would come by to visit mostly Johanna but he'd take time to speak with Katniss, the absence of Annie taking a toll on him as well. Mostly when he'd come he'd let Johanna throw her insults before he hugged her, comforting her and himself. Haymitch, Prim, Gale and Katniss' mother would come by and visit as often as they could. So did President Coin, Plutarch and various members of the rebellion.

Johanna once again awoke from her nightmares calling out for Sky, this time Katniss had to ask. "Who is she to you Johanna? The second you found out Sky wasn't here you flipped the fuck out, you cry out for her it's almost like…" she trailed off as Johanna shot a glare at her, shooting daggers at her. "Almost as if what brainless?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Almost as if she's your lover…..which I guess would make sense with how you two interacted back at the Capitol and how you're acting right now." Katniss spoke, unfazed by the older girl's anger. "Well not so brainless after all are you girl on fire?" Johanna laughed hollowly. "Sky is the most important person in my life….the only person left that I really, truly care about." She spoke softly all traces of anger leaving her tone.

"SO it was you she was talking about when I spoke with her up on the roof, she said she had a fight with her lover." Katniss pressed, not only curious but wanting to distract herself from thinking about Peeta as well. Johanna smiled, chuckling softly. "Yeah. She heard I gave you, bread boy and Haymitch a little show in the elevator. We're both jealous and possessive especially since we're all each other has really…. So she was pissed. Stormed to my floor and we argued a bit, I knew it was her just being jealous though, I loved the fact that I was getting her riled up." She cleared her throat and continued. "Usually she's the calm one so it was thrilling to see her lose her cool like that. She stormed out, guess had a chat with you then came back to me…. Did you know make up sex is so much better than just regular sex?~" Johanna smirked at the reddening cheeks of Katniss.

"How did you guys uh…." Katniss trailed off, Johanna reveled in the girl's discomfort. "Get together?" she finally asked. Johanna smiled fondly at the memories before she could speak, Gale had entered the room causing the District 7 woman to frown, returning to staring at the wall. Katniss was silently cursing her best friend's timing, she was finally getting Johanna to speak, open up and peel back a little of the mystery, the tough exterior she always wore.

Gale finally left and Katniss turned her attention back to her roommate, to her disappointment Johanna appeared to be sleeping. She sighed heavily, deciding to follow the older girl's lead. "Wow brainless… didn't think my life was that interesting to you." Johanna quipped from her bed, an eye cracked open and smirk in place. "It is…I mean you're Johanna Mason. Besides that, you and Sky make sense but don't." she shrugged. Johanna chuckled slightly at that since she couldn't argue it. "Yeah well, we work. When I first met her sleeping with her let alone actually being with her was the farthest thing from my mind. But damn those blue eyes and dimple, she just flashed a smile and offered me a drink. She saw my pain and I could see hers, ours was too fresh most the other mentors had a better grip on their pain, their losses." Johanna sighed, turning to face Katniss.

"Sky's story is her own to tell but I meant it in the arena, besides Sky there is no one left I love, they couldn't hurt me that way. You see after my games Snow came up to me like he does every Victor congratulating us and shit. Then he asked me to basically be a prostitute for the Capitol, help spy and shit so I told him to shove his offer up his ass. Snow didn't like that….those fires that ravished District 7? Bull shit, he had my family home boarded up, my friends homes boarded up and burned with everyone still inside."

Johanna fell silent for a moment, staring off in her own world. "So…he asked again and I told him the same thing." She continued softly. "I lost so much that year and then I was expected to mentor the next lot it was just too much. I went to the bar that the mentors have access to and I just wanted to drink my way through having to be back in the Capitol and being so close to the man that took away everything. Sky I guess knew, she said something about knowing that look and just offered me a drink."

"That's how it started we drank, then we talked and we got along, which scared, surprised and thrilled me. I was afraid something might happen to her if we became friends but then it dawned on me she already had shit happen to her, which is why she knew my pain. I asked and she told me she refused to whore herself out….she had dignity and then she smirked and said 'besides I'm not exactly into men so…'" Johanna chuckled. Katniss listened earnestly, as Johanna told their tale. "The next games we met up again, we got pretty drunk at one point. She was pissed at the sponsors and so was I a few of them tried hitting on us and that didn't turn out well. Somewhere along the lines we got closer and next thing I know we're kissing."

"She pulled back and apologized immediately, I kissed her again and a little bit after we started sleeping together. I was getting scared because somehow she had me falling for her so fast I couldn't even comprehend it ya know? So the next games came around, I started putting distance between us and at first I thought she was too." Johanna shook her head, smiling softly. "She wasn't, turns out she was giving me space, knew I was freaking out. That's the biggest difference between us…she's more calm, more patient, me I just act. So anyway she lets me be for a bit and I decided to prove to myself I didn't need her or some bull shit like that so I found someone to flirt with, maybe fuck just to get it out of my system." She looked down for a moment then turned her gaze to Katniss.

"That was the most pissed off I'd ever seen her. I flirted with someone she found out but still kept her distance…a bit later I was stupid and drunk and Sky was in the bar so to be even more of an ass I started flirting with someone right in front of her. We danced, touched and the second the idiot tried to kiss me he was laid out on the floor with Sky standing beside me right over him."

"She was silent as she drug me up to her room and that scared the shot out of me. But I was drunk and pissed she ruined my fun so I argued and yelled, might have hit her a few times but she stayed quiet. We got to the fifth floor and then she looked at me, I could see the anger, the fire burning behind her eyes but what else I saw was enough to shut me up. She was hurt and the heartbroken look she was trying to hide was there. Sky slapped me and then let me have it, we screamed at each other for god knows how long."

"And then we kissed, this time felt different though. We fucked before yeah but…this time we let our actions speak. We finally said I love you after three years. It took me being a dumbass to get us on track. We've been together since, both of us knew it'd be a bad fucking idea if people knew…so naturally some people knew but we were careful enough so Snow never knew."

"Katniss! Jo! They've gone to the Capitol, they're going to rescue them!" Finnick came rushing in, excitement radiating from him. Johanna stared stunned for a moment "Why the fuck aren't we allowed to go?!" she yelled, Katniss and Finnick however could see the joy radiating from her. Katniss couldn't fight the grin at knowing that finally their friends, lovers and family would be safe.

Once again Sky was tossed back into her cell after another eternity of torture, this time they sprayed her with a fire hose before taking her to the tank room and continuously electrocuted her. Suddenly there was a huge commotion outside the cells, Peeta, Annia and Sky became alert, though all at different levels. The cell doors opened and for the first time since being in the Capitol, Sky had hope for she saw not the uniforms of guards or peace keepers but what appeared to be the rebellion. Slowly she lost consciousness as she was carried out of her prison and off to District 13.

"They're back." Haymitch announced. "We got them out safely." Both Katniss and Johanna bolted up eager to see their loved one. "Now hang on a minute you tow, I shouldn't have even told you, they need to be looked over and checked out by the doctors f-.." he sighed as Johanna shoved right passed him and stormed out into the halls as she heard the commotion. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" she yelled out into the crowd gathered, fussing over separate gurneys.

"JO?" Sky's voice called out weakly but Johanna heard her, shoving her way through the doctors, soldiers and whoever else was in her way. They finally locked gazes, Johanna fighting the urge to cry not only because her love was finally right before her but because at how frail the usually strong woman appeared. Johanna crossed the few feet separating them, grabbing onto Sky's hand. "Hey song bird…" she whispered causing her lover to smile. Sky brought Johanna's hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "Hey Jo…."

Johanna smiled and leaned down placing a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips ignoring the stares and looks they were getting from the crowd. "It's not a dream is it?" Sky asked and Johanna kissed her again. "No you dumbass….I'm right here." Sky grinned before passing out, the doctors finally able to convince Johanna to return to her own room so they could finish looking over Sky. Once they wheeled Sky away, Johanna returned to the room she shared with Katniss and broke down. Sky's head was shaved, she appeared so thin and she looked as though she had been through hell and back, the usual spark in her eyes was dulled which told Johanna more than she wanted to know.

Snow had succeeded in nearly breaking the strong, defiant woman. Johanna knew that Sky had suffered greatly at the Capitol's hands and knew it would take a while for her love to recover or even be close to the woman she was before. News came in about Peeta nearly killing Katniss, President Coin suspecting he had been made a mutt in some way. Finnick was at Annie's side the entire time not once leaving her side unless he had to, leaving Johanna and Katniss alone once again both longing to be near the people they loved.

After two days it appeared the leaders of the rebellion were satisfied that Sky said nothing and allowed her to be moved to the room near Johanna and Katniss. Johanna kept a constant watch over her lover, waiting for her to awake again. She was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand squeeze her own and she heard whimpering coming from the woman in the bed. "Hey, hey come on Sky…please…come back to me….I'm right here." She spoke softly, gently trying to wake the blue eyed beauty. Sky slowly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly as Johanna came into focus, "Hey Jo…..looks like…I finally made it home." Johanna smiled and kissed her forehead. "You made it back to me song bird…..and I'm not ever letting you go."

AN: had to make sure to get some fluff in there ^^ tell me what ya think, and I'll be posting again soon. I'm definitely continuing into after the rebellion for this one~


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I am sooooo sorry for not being able to update sooner. My final project and work have been kicking my butt, I promise I'm back and again I'm so so so sorry! No killing the writer! As usual I own none but Sky, so onwards!

A few days had passed since Sky, Annie and Peeta were brought back and in this time Johanna and Katniss were allowed to move into the living quarters District 13 had to offer. The two also began their training as soldiers of the rebellion, Katniss of course the Mocking Jay. Each day Johanna would go and visit Sky in the hospital ward, watching the woman she loves struggle with nightmares and awake with a terrified expression.

Johanna never pried and Sky refused to speak about the dreams that plagued her. Nearly a week after Johanna had moved into her own living quarters she found herself sitting alone on her bed after a grueling day of training. She knew she should shower so she could go and see Sky, she longed to see the courageous woman stand and fight but also knew she was still so fragile and she hadn't visited the blue eyed woman in nearly three days now. The ax wielder from District 7 was torn, she wanted so much to be there for her girlfriend but at the same time she felt as though she was being pushed away and was unsure of how to help Sky.

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts and with a sigh she got up. The knocking persisted, whoever it was, was getting impatient which added to Johanna's growing annoyance. Ripping the door open, Johanna prepared to scream at whoever was on the other side only to stop in her tracks. Standing before her was the exact woman she had been thinking of, longing for had, she felt the guilt build up, been doubting. "So….you going to stand there….or am I allowed to come in?" Sky asked almost timidly which further added to Johanna's guilt.

The brunet stepped aside and watched as Sky walked in hesitantly, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. The blue eyed girl holding her arm a nervously and it was then Johanna noticed a small bag in her hands. "Sky….what are you doing out of the hospital? Are you okay? Can you stand?" Johanna questioned her lover, looking her over and letting the worry take over. Sky offered a small smile and shook her head. "I'm okay Jo…..It's been almost three weeks since I got here and the idiots say I'm okay enough to not stay in the hospital ward anymore." She paused and looked at Johanna, sadness, disappointment and fear evident in her gaze, "They said that four days ago….I was waiting to tell you when you came by but you didn't come. They uh…they don't want me staying alone…something about being a risk so I…I came to find you." She looked down, unable to stop the tears forming.

Johanna felt as though the guilt punched her in the stomach as she realized how much her own insecurities and doubts had affected her song bird. "Didn't know if I was still welcomed but….I had to at least see you again…" Sky spoke quietly and again Johanna felt her heart tear. The ax wielder closed the distance between them and cupped Sky's face, forcing her to make eye contact. "Don't you ever….think you're not wanted. Especially not by me." Johanna growled out, "I've been an idiot Sky and I thought putting distance between us would let me think…"

"Think? What's there been to think about Jo? Am I really that broken in your eyes that you don't..you don't wa…" Johanna cut her off with a searing kiss and held the fragile woman in her arms tightly. "Don't you EVER think that! I meant I let my own issues and fears get to me. I've been afraid of not being enough for you, not being strong enough to help you Sky. But I love you with everything I am and I'm not letting you go. Not again, we promised always and forever and damn it I want that."

The two held on to each other for what felt like an eternity before Johanna moved them to her bed, having Sky cuddled up against her front and held her in a secure embrace. The two basked in the warmth of the other, enjoying the feeling of finally being able to be in the other's arms. Johanna stroked the short hair that Sky finally started to grow back, "What's in the bag song bird?" she asked softly. "Clothes…..I told you I'm not supposed to live alone brainless, I wanted to move in with you….if that's okay?"

Johanna grinned and kissed Sky tenderly, "Of course you're living here….I'm not letting you out of my sight again, not to mention we have a lot of cuddle time to catch up on." She smirked as Sky nuzzled under her chin. "Who would guess, Johanna Mason loves to cuddle." Sky teased as she further cuddled into her lover. Johanna chuckled and tightened her embrace "Sleep song bird, tomorrow I'll show you around, we'll see if we can get you back into shape because my dear we have a lot of make up sex, you're alive sex and I'm still pissed at you for not getting your ass out sex to make up for."

AN: I know really stupidly short but it's something! I'll be updating again this week with a longer chapter and we'll see the water fear come into play. Again so sorry for taking forever.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I promised another chapter and I shall deliver even if my brain is a bit scrambled these days. Anyways, onwards!

Jo and I got settled into finally being able to live together after our little hiccup. She let her insecurities get to her and I know I let my fears hold me back but we're working on it. I started telling her some of the things I've had to tell the head doc but I can't tell her about the water… I just can't. She already sees me as broken even if she acts like she doesn't I know. I see it every morning we wake up or when she comes back from training or when she holds me after I wake up screaming bloody murder….She knows something is wrong but I just can't.

I told Jo I wasn't supposed to be left alone and those damn idiots were serious. When her and Katniss go out for training they send someone in to babysit me….I'm seriously about ready to hit Finnick upside the head with something wedding or no or shove something down Haymitch's throat. Today however, I'm meeting President Coin, I've seen her briefly before but I was pretty out of it all I know is Jo is not a big fan but supports the rebellion. So here I am standing in front of the damn sink staring at the washcloth in front of me.

I've been working with Fin, Annie and Haymitch in secret to help with the water thing a bit so I can now at least bathe myself with the wet cloth without completely flipping the fuck out. It just takes me a minute to turn on the water and put the wet cloth anywhere near me but I can do it in less than ten minutes now. I woke up before Jo so I can clean up and so she wouldn't know, so with shaky hands I finally manage to turn on the water. Fuck my body is shaking again, okay I can do this…I can do it, just put the cloth in the water a bit….see not too bad…fuck it, I close my eyes and wet the cloth. As I press the wet cloth to my cheek I have to grit my teeth to keep from making a sound, and remind myself I'm not in the Capitol but here with Jo.

It took about eight minutes for me to finish and start putting fresh clothes on by the time Johanna woke up. We haven't done anything but cuddle and with the short hair I have now it's really easy to hide the fact that I'm not properly bathing. Don't get me wrong, the second I see her naked form stretch and walk to the bathroom I want to pin her against the wall and make her scream my name…but I'm afraid to, afraid she'll know I haven't had a decent shower in a while, afraid she'll want to go into the shower like we used to… God damn it I want her so bad but I just can't get past my own fears.

I guess I was spacing out because next thing I know her strong arms are wrapped around my waist. "You're thinking to loud song bird….I was able to sneak up on you." I feel her smirk against my shoulder as she places a few kisses there. I lean into her embrace and smile, "You know you're the only person I let sneak up on me Jo. Now come on I've got a bitch to convince that I'm able to start training so I can kick your ass again." I smirk.

She turns me around and kisses me in such a way my knees go weak, "What's that about kicking my ass?" she grins and walks out the door leaving me a bit dazed before I follow. "But seriously Sky, Coin is….I can't read her and something about that woman is off but we need you and I want you by my side…" I peck her cheek, intertwining our fingers as we head towards the council room. "In other words lumber jack of mine…play nice and let me do the talking?" I tease and Jo sticks her tongue out.

We arrive at the door and Jo squeezes my hand in support as we walk in. I can see Plutarch and Haymitch along with a few others going about the room, talking about plans of attack and other crap I can't hear or understand. "Ah, ladies, welcome." A voice speaks and I can only assume this lady is Coin….Jo is right something about her is off….I don't like the feeling I'm getting from her. After a brief introduction and some arguing I was able to with surprisingly Haymitch's help able to convince them to allow me to start training, apparently they were just as skeptical of Jo and Katniss which is fucking ridiculous since those two are warriors through and through.

The next morning Jo got me up for my first day of training, they had me go through an obstacle course, ropes, running, endurance training to see where I was, at the end of the training I was on the bench puking, Jo rubbing my back and Katniss there encouraging me. My muscles were on fire that night, I could barely move and next thing I know Jo is getting me up to start all over again. For one of the training days we were assembling guns, assault riffles and such, with my cursed luck it started fucking raining in the middle of it and we were still expected to continue.

At the point my hand were shaking so bad I could barely keep a grip on the weapon, let alone finish assembling it. Jo was already off firing her weapon and before the douchbag of an 'instructor' came by again to yell at his soldiers Katniss noticed and finished mine for me as quickly as she finished hers. "Thanks…." I whisper to her, she smiles and helps me get to the target area. I should not be holding a fucking gun right now, I can barely contain the shakes let alone think clearly enough to aim properly.

I have to do this though, I need to prove to myself and everyone else I can DO this. "Today soldier Nightshade!" the drill instructor yells, this dude is so lucky I can't assault him right now. I'm surprised I was able to hit the target at all but I did. Katniss and Jo both flashed me smiles of congrats, but the Mocking Jay knows something's up. She's not stupid…a bit slow and thick skulled but by no means an idiot. Jo has no idea that the rain is causing me to struggle and I know she's just chalking it up to me being out of practice, but Katniss? Oh she's got to know by now and I know she'll ask..and I'll tell her, I owe her.

I was right, that night Fin asked Jo to help with Annie and the wedding and before he could include me in that invite that sneaky girl on fire claimed me to be 'helping' her with some lie or other. I find myself sitting on my bed with her staring back at me. "Sky, what aren't you telling Johanna? And why were you shaking so hard you couldn't even keep your hands still enough to finish the gun?" she asks getting straight to the point. "You know what I'm not telling her Everdeen…I know Haymitch told you. The rain? It made me almost flash back to the Capitol okay?! I can barely wash myself with a wet cloth without freaking out about the water. It touches me and my body reacts, I can't help it and I want to tell Jo but I can't..I'm too afraid….and damn it she's been so strong I can't add this to her." I rant, at this point having gotten up and began pacing.

Katniss stays with me until Johanna returns, what Jo doesn't know is the girl she calls brainless just witnessed me break down and cry. It's been nearly a week and with the progress I've made alongside Katniss and Johanna we're all getting evaluated to see if we're 'fit' enough to fight in the rebellion. Apparently we get our own individual tests and the way we're separated reminds me of the evaluations before the Games. They call my name and I'm not sure what to expect at all, so when I walked out into an abandoned simulated town I can't help but to look around.

I finished the first few objectives and as I walk back out onto the road I hear a noise that chills me to my core, the sound of rushing water heading my way fills my ears. I can see the water rapidly flowing towards me and against everything in my screaming to run I stay still, knowing this is a part of the test. AS the water hits my feet and slowly starts rising up higher and higher I can no longer keep the memories back. "NOOOO! I'm not telling you anything!" I scream, my body convulsing as though being electrocuted. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU FUCKING BASTSARDS!" Everything goes black, the last thing I remember clearly is being carried out.

AN: The water phobia has been played, Next up Johanna finds out about Sky being hospitalized and why she's so afraid of water. We'll see how she helps Sky start to really heal and get past it. Until next time~


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Well methinks it's been long enough. Sorry guys work has been keeping me quite busy but thank you sooo much for all the reviews I very much so appreciate them ^^ so as per usual none is mine but Sky. Onwards it is!

Johanna waited impatiently back in the room she shared with Sky, pacing back and forth as time seemed to drag on and still no word from her girlfriend. It was definitely taking Sky longer which only added to Johanna's worry as it now appeared to have been three hours since she last saw her song bird. Rapid footsteps approaching break her out of her musing while she sat bored on their bed and the urgent pounding on her door only added to her concern.

"The fuck you want?!" she yelled as she opened the door only to find a panicked Finnick. "Johanna we need to get to the hospital war now!" He grabbed her before she could retort, dragging her out into the hall. "Fin, the fuck is going on?" Johanna questioned as she was dragged through the halls by her friend. Finncik sighed, slowing down in the hall. "Jo…its Sky….." Johanna stopped, staring at Finnick. "What about Sky?" she glared at him.

"Easy Jo….Look Sky is….she.." he raised in hands to keep her from punching him. Johanna growled in impatience, "She's what?! Fin, what the hell is going on?" She clenched her fist, raising it slightly. "She's back in the hospital Jo….the trail went bad." He grabbed her arm to keep her from storming down the halls to her lover. "Jo, you need to calm down…"

"Calm down?! Fuck no, Fin what the fuck happened?!" She shoved his hand of her and glared. Finnick sighed and took her to the side to keep from creating an even bigger scene. "She was doing fine up until the final test. They flooded the streets Jo." He looked at her seeing the confusion in her eyes. "They flooded the streets….so? What's that got to do with anything?" Johanna stared at him blankly. "Jo…..that's how they tortured her in the Capitol. They flooded the streets and she started freaking out and screaming things like I won't tell you and stuff. The Capitol tortured her with water and electricity." He stared, watching the understanding and anger dawn on her, Johanna's face going pale.

"Water torture?... Fuuuuck, why did no one fucking tell me?! Fin take me to her…..now…" She clenched her jaw, hand shaking at the realization that her lover was quite possibly reliving the trauma of what was done to her. That the woman she loved was tortured that severely and was back in the hospital because of it. Finnick held Johanna to him, letting her punch his chest as she let the tears she was holding back escape.

Once Johanna was composed Finnick took her to the hospital ward, he stood in the door way as Johanna made her way to the unconscious form of her lover. With shaky hands Johanna ran her fingers across Sky's face and through her hair to let her know she was right there. "She's been sedated Jo…they needed to get her still…" He explained before turning and leaving, giving the two privacy. Johanna stayed with Sky for several hours before the raven haired woman began to stir.

Sky awoke with a start, staring blankly at the District 7 Victor before recognition dawned across her features. "…So water…" Johanna stated, not asking and awaited the blue eyed woman's response. "yeah…..water….." Sky looked away in shame, unable to meet Johanna's gaze. The woman from 7 gently tilted Sky's head to make eye contact. "Why didn't you tell me Sky? What happened?" She questioned.

Sky sighed, closing her eyes. "They…they flooded the streets. I thought I was okay Jo….I was getting a handle on it but they flooded the fucking streets and I couldn't….I wasn't strong enough Jo….I flashed back to when I was at Snow's mercy and the bastard…he fucking electrocuted me in water…" she opened her eyes and looked into Johanna's "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to deal with it too. I didn't want you to see me as weak or broken." She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head "A lot of good that did….."

"You are such an idiot! I don't think you're broken Sky. You're damaged, more than we were when we first met but you're not broken! And why the hell would you think I'd see you as weak? You survived damn it! You're here and yes you're afraid but so what? I will help you song bird, you just have to let me." Johanna cupped Sky's face gently in her hands, both women fighting back tears and loosing as they escaped, cascading down their cheeks. "I'm sorry Jo…I…"

"No, no more apologies okay? We'll get through this Sky. We'll take it a step at a time and we'll beat the water. After I fucking kill those assholes for even thinking of doing this to you." She growled out the last part, snarling slightly. Sky smiled weakly and held Johanna's hand, "No killing….I know why they did it babe…you know why….I'll just be stuck here for a while longer. You and Fin and Katniss you guys have to go out there and kick Snow's ass for me."

"I'm not going." Johanna stared at her. Sky furrowed her brows, staring at her lover. Johanna stared back stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you here Sky, I don't care what anyone fucking says. I'm talking to Haymitch and while brainless, breadboy and Fin all go out and play hero I'm staying right here and we're going to get you better." Sky opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by a gentle kiss from Johanna. "No Sky. I'm not leaving you okay? You're not broken, but you do need help getting back on your feet and if we're being fucking honest here WE need to get back on track. 13 is great for the rebellion but they know fuck all about being people, we're going to spend time away from this shit and when the fighting really gets heated I know that you and I will be out there and showing Snow he made a huge fucking mistake for messing with us."

AN: sorry it's short again but I promise to keep posting regularly again ^^ what ya guys think?


End file.
